Hell Hath No Fury
by Lil Grrl Bleu
Summary: My take on what happened during the 9 years that Luke and Laura were on the run from Frank Smith's mob.


Title: Hell Hath No Fury

Author: Mackenzie

Email: "General Hospital"

Category: Luke/Laura

Disclaimers: The only ones I own are the ones I've created. Everything else is owned by ABC, don't sue, you won't get a dime.

Author's Notes: This is my take on what happened during those nine years that Luke and Laura were on the run from Frank Smith and his mob. It takes place a few days after Luke and Laura announce to Robert and Holly that Laura is pregnant.

-1-

_**Texas, 1984**_

Luke Spencer sat on top of a buckskin horse deep in one of the valleys of Texas. The news of his wife's pregnancy still swimming around in his head, Spencer hadn't been able to wipe the grin off his face for days. "It's the shit eating grin again." his friend Robert Scorpio remarked, his voice thick with an Australian accent, every time the two men were in the same room.

Chuckling quietly, the blonde haired man shook his head. For the moment, the Spencers found something that was difficult for them to find... peace and solitude. Reaching into the pocket of his coat, Spencer fingered the sterling silver necklace with the turquoise pendant without even taking the piece of jewelry out. Knowing that his wife rarely got jewelry, much less wore it, he had hoped that she'd wear the necklace. It was a long shot, he knew this. Laura didn't wear much beyond her wedding ring and a simple pair of earrings where jewelry was concerned, but hey, a man could hope, right?

Clicking his tongue, Luke felt the buckskin stud under him begin to move back towards the ranch that he owned with his wife. "Oh, now what the hell is this?" he grumbled when he saw several of the black angus bulls lingering around out of the areas they were supposed to be in. His blue eyes grew wider when he saw Laura trying to get them corralled back up again. Kicking the horse, Luke sped up to where the action was going on. "Laura!"

Laura Spencer was grabbing a rope, trying to drag a stubborn bull into the pen, "Come on!"

Luke sighed as he quickly got off the horse, muttering quietly, "Damn woman,". Tying the horse up, he sprinted over to his wife and grabbed the rope from her hands, "What do you think you are doing?"

Laura looked at her husband as if he had suddenly developed a third eye, "I'm trying to get the bulls back into the pen before they get stolen or hurt."

"I see that," her husband responded, "However you are pregnant and you should not be doing this. Go inside, I'll finish up."

The spirited blonde rolled her eyes at him, "You act as if I'm the first woman on the planet to be pregnant, Luke."

"Laura, we have a long journey ahead of us. Hell, we are going to be leaving these bulls, and this ranch, behind. Who knows when we'll get back here again. I think that if some bulls were going to get out, than it wouldn't exactly be the end of the world."

Laura sighed quietly and walked over and sat down on a bench, her face clouding over. "I just wish that for once in our lives we weren't running, Luke. The very last thing I want is to raise this baby on the run."

Luke nodded quietly as he went over and sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Pulling her close to his side, he brushed his lips against the top of her head, speaking quietly, "I know, baby, but it won't last forever. I promise. When I think the time is right, I'll have a showdown with Frank Smith and we'll put all of this behind us." Sighing quietly, he rested a hand on her knee, "I'm sorry, Laura."

Confused, she looked at him, "Sorry? For what?"

"For tearing you away from Baldwin. Had I not entered the picture, you'd have that stable life that you crave."

Laura shook her head, "Stop it, Luke. Scotty and I were over long before we started. We were kids. We rushed into things. I had no business getting married, I wasn't even eighteen. I am where I want to be and I'm with the man I want to be with."

He gave her a quiet smile and kissed her forehead, "You get the bag packed yet?"

She nodded, "I got clothes, money, stuff to make fake passports and fake IDs, my mother's ring and your gun."

"Good," Luke said, standing up. Helping her up, he looked at her, "What do you say? Lloyd and Lucy Johnson?"

Laura grinned at him for a moment and then shook her head, "Let's give Lloyd and Lucy a break. We can come up with something new." Pausing, she glanced at the small house that was on their property and then sighed a little, "I'm going to really miss this place. I'll miss talking to Mariah too."

"Yeah," he agreed, his eyes surveying the rolling hills, "It is nice." Sighing, he grabbed her hand, "Come on, Mrs. Spencer. We gotta get on the road. We'll leave the bulls out. Maybe someone will find them and they'll provide them with a good year."

Laura smiled quietly as she nodded, ready to embark on a new adventure.


End file.
